Recent evidence suggests that the mechanism underlying Starling's law of the heart involves a length-dependence of excitation-contraction process, or in other words, at shorter muscle lengths, contractile activation is less than at longer lengths. In isolated mammalian cardiac muscle, the precise mechanism for the length-dependence of contractile activation are sought.